


如果炉火不是火，飘落的雪也不是雪

by Sodedos



Category: Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos
Summary: For LXR.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 3





	如果炉火不是火，飘落的雪也不是雪

*

低头等着取暖的女孩，脸庞有鹅蛋的形状，两只眼睛经常低垂着，睫毛投下两片扇形阴影。她的名字是樱，姓氏是间桐。卫宫一直知道樱不难看，但是偶尔也会觉得她身上有一种性的吸引力。照理来说，他不会对朋友的妹妹产生非分之想，而且樱持续一年都来卫宫家做早饭，应该已经看惯这张脸了才是。只是，成长的少女确实像一株植物，不知道她身上会发生什么样的变化。或许某一天花蕾就裂开，露出内里的颜色。这份只属于青春期女孩的神秘，让卫宫士郎感到束手无策。

这一脉间桐的先祖大概是流亡到日本的俄国人，因为樱和她的哥哥慎二如今还住在一座青灰色、高耸的沙俄式建筑里，和现代生活格格不入。

从外观上看，间桐的祖宅就像是一座不规则的堡垒，墙壁遍布着贝壳和刀剑装饰的涡卷形曲线，宅院的正门现在还有森严壁垒残存的痕迹。花园植物非常繁茂，几乎遮住了其中一座塔楼的半面石墙，看起来夏天很适合居住在里面。但是被雨脚和根须侵蚀的墙壁每年要花大量金钱修缮。

卫宫士郎第一次看到间桐宅就有这样的想法。他是注重实用的人，用慎二的话来说，是“奴仆的思维”——卫宫认为他说得也没错。慎二怎么会想墙壁修缮的事情呢。

慎二像混血儿，但樱却完全不是。低平的颧骨和笔直的头发，完全是东方人的外貌。如果硬要说，间桐樱像古代的贵族，鼻翼细巧，嘴唇饱满，有精美的收线；手几乎和宣纸一样白。除了眼神，樱简直是完全的贵族。她常常露出冷漠的眼神，但那冷漠中又有凄惶的成分在。

学校里盛传，B班有一个不会说话的女人，似乎是智力有问题。漂亮的哑巴更引人侧目而视，但没有人上前和她说话。她永远是安静的，被恶作剧吓到，也只会发出“啊”“唔”“咦”的声音，然后又恢复安静。只有慎二能对樱恶作剧。

“慎二，你的妹妹是哑巴吗？”

有好事的人这样问了。“明明是大小姐。有钱人家也有不顺心的事呢！慎二，为什么你在学校不和妹妹说话？”因为樱很漂亮，所以有更多猥亵的言语。“既然妹妹是顺从的哑巴，那做什么事情不都可以？”

被这样问的时候，慎二露出厌恶的表情。

再怎么说，那也是我妹妹——而且太顺从也没什么乐趣。何况不是亲生的妹妹，那家伙只是间桐收养的义女。

卫宫士郎从他们身后路过，听到这句话，径直扑上去揍那个说话的人。两人扭作一团，卫宫打断了对方的牙齿，自己也挂了彩。

那人大骂着落荒而逃。卫宫士郎嘴角发青，捏紧的拳头还在抖：“连兄妹都要意淫，真是禽兽不如。”慎二这才回过神来。卫宫士郎好像把他的戏给做了，他关心一个陌生人，却比慎二还关心自己的妹妹。慎二喜欢和有意思的家伙交朋友，他从没见过卫宫这种乐于助人的傻子。于是他和卫宫搭话，两人慢慢熟了起来。

初中的时候，樱经常被误会语言能力有问题。因为她太孤僻，即使被点名回答问题也只是沉默。起初大家觉得樱很可怜，后来有人听见樱和慎二交换便当的时候说了一句“对不起”。这件事传开了，同班的人发现间桐樱只是单纯的阴沉。不和人说话，不知道是傲，还是笨？无论哪种都让人敬而远之。初中三年，她没有一个朋友。她常常跑去校图书馆，借所有书名里带“樱”字的书。春天的樱树下，间桐樱在读带有“樱”字的书——这又成为另一个校园的传说。

樱并不是语言能力有问题，出问题的地方是她的情绪感知。小时候樱并不姓间桐，那个时候她就叫“樱”了。樱被亲生父母送到间桐家学习魔术，之后再也没有和原来的亲人说过话。当然，间桐家的人也很少和她说话。她对周围同学讨论的电视节目、家庭琐事毫无概念，也本能地不和他们交流。这些事情不能和外人说，而且，樱很小的时候就知道诉苦和哭泣没有用，所以她对发生在自己身上的厄运只是默默忍着。总之，学校的同龄人都认为间桐樱是怪胎，所以不去主动接近这个女孩子。

人是什么？人的情感又是什么？间桐雁夜和她说，魔术师不能和普通人接触，那就去看书吧。后来那人死了，樱还是会照他的叮嘱，每天都去校图书馆看书。她借走了所有标题带有“さくら”的书，把它们几乎都读完。书里讲的事她一知半解，但她看到“樱”这个字就觉得内心平静了一点。毕竟，只有“樱”的名字完全属于她自己……那或许是女孩子得到的唯一一件包涵爱意的东西。作家们写很多种爱，很多种恨，很多种让人不能理解的行为，只是它们都似乎离间桐樱太过遥远。直到有一天，她看到夕阳下的另一个怪人。

**

再到这个下雪的夜晚，竟然已经过去两年……间桐樱和卫宫士郎已经相处了一年有余。

最开始只是监视。卫宫切嗣的养子，哥哥的朋友，可能是间桐家的敌人。只是她在这里停留得太久，竟然习惯了普通人的日常生活。这对于樱来说是从未有过的体验，简直就像一出从清晨开始的剧目。卫宫士郎把她当做朋友有认知障碍，需要帮忙的妹妹。

大概是喜欢上这个奇怪的普通人了。已经过去一年又一个月，可以说出口了吧？她鼓起勇气，忽然和卫宫搭话：“前辈，你喜欢夕阳吗？”

卫宫第一次见到间桐樱的下午，天空就像是被火烧着了。他想这么说，又觉得有点害羞，所以皱着眉头考虑。

不等卫宫开口，樱就自顾自说起来：

“夕阳，不是很可怕吗？像是能把整个世界都吞没似的。

四年前的冬天，也是一个红彤彤的傍晚。间桐樱还是初中生。我是班上那种孤僻又惹人讨厌的同学，遇到一点烦恼就丧气，发脾气，每天也浑浑噩噩……那一天下午，看到有个同级的人，在操场上练撑杆跳。上一个练习的人应该是高中部的，没有把标尺调回原位，他就把杆架在上面……杆比他的头顶高得多，一看就跳不过去。那个人不停地失败，却和傻瓜一样，一遍又一遍地练习。”

卫宫不懂话题是怎样发展的，只是跟着樱说下去：“可能第二天田径部要选拔正式部员，不拼命不行吧。”

“但是他也没有参加社团。整整三个小时，来来回回地跑、跳、碰杆、捡起来架好，继续……结果当然是失败。”

这是怎样的对话啊。“真没意思……我还期待有什么转折。”

“没有。不过，看了三小时的我也是个笨蛋吧。前辈，这个人是谁，你一点印象也没有吗？”

卫宫忽然想到，自己曾经喜欢田径……。他的脸红了。

“你不是说‘同级生’？”

樱笑着。“因为你当时很矮，和我差不多高嘛。”

**

但是，为什么会喜欢上这个人？夕阳要吞噬他，但他依然不停地跑、跳、碰倒横杆。只是因为这个。卫宫能忍受寻常人不能忍受的煎熬。也许只有在这一点上，樱和士郎是一样的……或许只有很痛苦的人才能从那个奔跑的身影中看到一些什么。樱相信言灵。这也是书上说的，日本列岛的古老咒语。饱含感情的言语能够实现自己的愿望。

如果是这样，说不定能乘着势头，多问一句。

樱吸了一口气，抬起脸盯着卫宫。少年浅色的眼睛里映出女孩子的脸。只是这样的对视，她就觉得脸颊要燃烧起来。

如果他只能永远这样注视着自己——间桐樱一个人——不知道该有多好。

假如卫宫士郎知道间桐樱把自己当成全部的世界，大概会吓一大跳吧。樱鼓起勇气，问：  
“我可以再问一件事吗？如果我做了错事，前辈能杀了我吗？”

卫宫吓了一跳，攥住她的手，摸樱的额头。手掌里长了一层满布划痕的厚茧，却非常的温暖。和只穿一层单衣的樱的手比起来温暖得多。

“你……”

“樱。”

他叫了一句她的名字。

“说什么傻话呢，别是发烧了。”

手被紧紧攥住，但樱却像是要哭出来。纸一样苍白的手指抽搐了一下，想从那只手里挣脱，但是他握得太紧，所以象征性地扭了扭就放弃了这个念头。她又吸了一口气：

“如果我是坏人，做了不可饶恕的事呢？不可饶恕，十恶不赦的事？”

卫宫士郎皱着眉头思索。樱不像在开玩笑的样子。他本来想问“什么叫十恶不赦”，却在开口前想起十年前的冬木公园。尽管不能把眼前的人和那样的场景联系在一起，卫宫的心情也谈不上轻松。卫宫没有问，就那样握着樱的手沉默着。

间桐樱看见他两道眉毛越蹙越紧，直到眉心看起来像一个洇开的墨点。过了一阵，他才回答：

“不会让你做那样的事的。”

“如果我已经做了——如果事情不可挽回，无数的人都要来杀死我，你能在他们之前砍我的头吗？如果是你的话……”

“我不会做那种事的，如果无数的人要杀你，那就让他们先杀我好了。我只想守护樱一个人。”卫宫士郎的语气很愤怒，好像真的看见有人拿着刀，要杀一个无辜的女孩子。

他又沉默了一会儿，挠了挠脸笑道：

“激动起来了……你冷吗？我赶紧把暖炉修好。”说着，卫宫士郎把报废的机器拖到脚边。这只暖炉内部的材质打满补丁，其实它在切嗣走后的第二个冬天就报废了，只是士郎不舍得扔，修补过许多次。

手心贴着冰冷的铁壁，开始解析器械的骨子。这只炉子是士郎和切嗣一起从市场上买回来的，切嗣不外出的冬天，两人就挨在一起。那时候男人的身形在士郎眼里依然非常高大，头发像一蓬杂草一样胡乱翘着。脸上笑着，但却有挥之不去的忧郁和疲倦。切嗣总把年幼的养子的双手拉起来呵一口气，揉搓发热，然后夹进腋下里。“这里最暖和。”他这么笑着说，叫士郎也信以为真，人的腋下是最温热的地方。如果樱还是个初中的孩子，他也会学着切嗣的样子，叫她的双手也好过一点。

卫宫他看起来非常专注，间桐樱只穿了一件夏装白裙，不知明天会不会结冻疮。她怎么不知道天冷了要加衣服？樱有时候叫人匪夷所思。他把外套脱下来递给她。樱凝视着士郎，吐了一口气，白雾瞬间就被黑暗稀释了。

她还没有缓过神来。卫宫回答：“只想守护樱一个人。”但是他其实不知道事情的全部……于是樱又追问了一句：

“为什么？”

“为什么？”

“为什么选择，”她吞咽了一下，装作不经意的样子，“包庇我。我是十恶不赦的坏人啊。让坏人得到惩罚，这不是你一直以来的愿望吗？”

卫宫停下手里的动作，转过脸：“你怎么可能是坏人？如果樱成了坏人，那一定是这个世界本身出了什么毛病。哪怕有谁把刀架在樱的脖子上，你都不会自愿成为坏人的。”

他其实是在拒绝这个问题。但是间桐樱看起来太认真，认真得几乎绝望，所以卫宫又重新考虑如何回答。

“如果你是坏人，那我也成为坏人吧。”

月光亮得不可思议，也许是积雪反射的缘故，竟然带一点青蓝色，尘埃悬停在冻凝的青蓝色里。堆满杂货的仓库是卫宫贫苦的修道场，这个穷酸破败，攒满赝品的角落仿佛被地球遗忘了。

她还是不敢相信自己的耳朵。这是卫宫，卫宫士郎。她以为士郎会说，这个问题根本不算问题；也许他会答应杀了自己。实际上，哪一种她都乐于接受，但她想不到，这个卫宫士郎会说“那我也成为坏人吧”。他真的明白自己在说什么吗？

如果是远坂问，他会怎么回答？会不会用一种无奈的口吻说“你本来就是恶毒的家伙”……？因为，远坂凛会欺负喜欢的人。卫宫士郎知道这一点吗？

间桐樱几乎要恨自己了。这种时候，应该给出回应才对，不能一动不动地胡思乱想。应该笑，这时候应该微笑。

樱露出抽搐的微笑。卫宫士郎伸出手，帮她把衣服裹紧了些。

他其实希望樱能说些错话，做些错事，像凛那样任性也没关系。实际上，任性和无理取闹正是少女的天性。

很少人知道，间桐樱在城堡里受到怎样刻苦的训练，最后才磨去了那些纯良的天性。她偶尔也会想，如果自己没有被送走，现在会成为什么样的人呢？但是间桐家的养女已经习惯了被掠取，肉体折磨让樱失去自尊。她是虫术的容器，孕育幼虫的子宫；不是女性，而被训练成了雌性。被掠取和孕育就是雌性最原始的本质。外姓的魔术继承人，在地下室里毫无教养地摆动腰部，幼虫涌入身体的入/口……教养是文明的产物，文明是属于人的。间桐的魔术不讲人类的文明。虫捕食人，那为什么要做人呢？

只是，间桐樱凭着本能学习到如何成为一个“人”。这样的学习，就像婴儿在黑夜里学步。卫宫就像是牵引着她的学步带。

自己好像是黑暗中的婴儿，哭喊着还不够、远远不够。时间太短了。明明什么都没有做，为什么这么早就要结束？她觉得身体里的生命在蠢动，密密麻麻的、人工凿刻的魔术回路，像蛇一样扭动着。她变得嗜睡，难以控制费洛蒙的分泌，夜晚跪坐在枕头上自/慰。早晨起床时看到底裤上的粘/液，樱几乎羞愧得想死。她对前辈的感情原本像琥珀一样干净。间桐樱似乎正在蜕变成一条扭动的雌虫，失去作为“人”的资格。一个真正的容器……这个女孩子是魔术的容器，就像牧师是上帝的容器，他们盛满了水，只是一个去杀戮，另一个去救赎。两者只有这样的区别。但是，作为器皿的间桐樱是否足够坚固？她像一只摇晃的杯子发出鸣叫。女孩的肉体似乎不能支持了。

“前辈……”她扯住卫宫的袖口，却什么也说不出。视线胶在一起，眼球的移动变得艰难。

他预感到有什么事情要发生。眼前的人的表情好像是要和自己诀别。卫宫士郎脱口而出：  
“如果你是坏人，那我也成为坏人吧。我只想守护樱，随你怎么想……因为，樱是我的家人，我不能再失去家人了。虽然这样说很不考虑你的感受。但是，樱和藤姐是我的家人……你知道，有些事情我没办法接受。即使你十恶不赦，也是我不能失去的重要的人。因为——”

士郎的声音越来越激动。冷冷的月光忽然移到他脸上。喘了口气，他轻声道：

“樱就像切嗣一样。别人说他是十恶不赦的魔术师。但我不能原谅他，却不是因为这个。”

卫宫士郎不能原谅卫宫切嗣，是因为他不告而别。他可以不告而别，可以四处流浪，但是他总会回家。他不能原谅卫宫切嗣死在陌生的异乡——难道切嗣忘记了，自己收养了一个在火灾中幸存的孩子？他是这世上唯一一个卫宫了。

卫宫士郎很少想这些事。他确实就像一片没有长根须的萍草，随着水流，不知道去往何处。所以哪怕是谁和他产生缘分，他都拼了命地珍惜。尽管他自己没意识，但是他有点恨切嗣，因为那个男人将联系他和自己的那根“缘”的丝线切断了，而他不知道该如何指责一个死去的人。

火忽然生起来。安静摇晃的火焰，像是要吞噬世上一切的事情。士郎握住樱的手。“所以，不要走。否则我永远也不会原谅你。”

她犹豫后了几秒钟，随后深深地点头。不可思议，她感觉到自己的心开始跳动，一声紧过一声，好像那已经不是心跳，而是枪声。因为卫宫士郎的表情悲伤得让间桐樱的心都碎了。

“所以，我是前辈重要的家人，是吗？”

“是，是这样。”

她想起自己的旧姓氏，更紧地回握士郎的手。

屋外飘起了雪，只有米粒大小。樱提着那只破旧的火炉走在前面。月光和火光下的夜景显得梦一般不真实，似乎天空飘下的银色雪粒是初春樱花的花瓣，樱提着纸灯笼，而两人在春夜一同出游。

“前辈，在想什么呢？”

叫做“樱”的女孩子没有意识到，自己露出了任性的表情。她似乎更勇敢了一点，因为自己不再是一个人了。卫宫士郎回答：“春天的时候，我想和你去看真正的樱花。”间桐樱停住脚步。身体泛起熟悉的疼痛，但这痛楚是可以忍受的，像是骨骼在生长，让人深切地体会到自己活着。卫宫士郎的头发上缀了一层细细的雪网，她露出微笑，伸手帮他拂去。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For LXR.


End file.
